Articles are frequently transported using conveyor systems. For relatively heavy articles, such as a cylinder block for a vehicle, a guide rail may be used to maintain alignment of the cylinder block as the cylinder block travels along the conveyor system. The guide rail may be bolted to a frame member of the conveyor to prevent movement of the guide rail and to maintain the position of the guide rail as the cylinder block travels along the length of the guide rail.